OC's are needed! (And a short one-shot) CLOSED
by EllieIsOdd
Summary: As title says, need some OC's for a story! And I got a short story at the end as to not break the rules. And its pretty bloody and involes death, so I'm rating it T for safety! (CLOSED)
1. Info and a short story

**Hello! As the title says, I need OC's! I wish to do a new kinda story which I wish to play around with, and I won't do major things as in the first few chapters the main character gets attacked.**

 **Before I give you the form and the Clans, here is the jist of the storyline!**

 _"A young girl known as Ava has always been interested in the Warrior Cat series, she brought all the main series, and got her hands on some of the special additions._ _While she was reading the newest book she got, she felt sick, and as everything started to shift, her ears feeling as though they were going to fall off, and as if every bone was shifted unnaturally, she passed out._ _Only to wake up in a place she did not belong…and as a cat."_

 **Yes, I am going to play with the 'girls falls into warrior cat series' but the only difference is it won't involve the books, but that is all I can say for now, I don't wanna spoil it. Let's get onto the forms, and then the ranks/allegiances!**

* * *

 **Name:** _Blank (Make sure to keep it cannon, so no Sparkle, Drizzle, Ocean, Star, Dawn, Dusk, and Night and stuff for prefix, and no vole, wave, star(unless leader), tree, or stuff like that for suffix. Just try to keep to cannon as possible, and if you can't find a reliable sight, do your best, and I will fix it.)_

 **Age:** _(0-6 moons is a kit, 6-12 moons is a apprentice, 12 moons is young warrior, and 24 moons is a season warrior, 36-46 is experience, 50-70 is senior, and is a good age for deputy, and 70 and up is either lead or elder)_

 **Gender:** _Blank_

 **Profile:** _(Do as much detail as you are comfortable with, and I prefer you to go off a picture of a real life cat)_

 **Clan:** _(Don't be afraid to choose another open clan!)_

 **Clan Rank:** _(Just incase, check the comments incase another has leaders)_

 **Parents/Siblings:** (I do ask to keep the half-clan cats, half-rouge/kittypet cats, past rouge/kittypets, and forbidden cats to a low, it doesn't happen often)

 **Mate/Crush:** _(I will only accept two forbidden relationships)_

 **Kits/Adopted Kits:** _(Forbidden kits, half-clan or whatever kits will only come from the two forbidden couples)_

 **Personality:** _(Try to balance it! If their kind and helpful, make then guidable and easily manipulated, just try make sense, and balance it out)_

 **Strengths:** _(Balance it with weakness, they can have 1-3 notable strengths, while everything else is neutral, and make it sensible for their clan)_

 **Weaknesses:** _(Same as above, just with weakness)_

 **History:** _(Please don't make it where every clanmate hates them or love them, the issue with Brokenstar was pretty much a one time thing, just try to make it natural. I prefer to put their kit-hood, apprentice-hood, warrior-hood into parts, but do what you wish)_

 **Extra Information:** _(This could be for leaders, and how many lives they have, or short stories on how they may have gotten the scar, and wasn't mentioned in the History on accident, whatever)_

* * *

 **I know this is a bit long, and I am asking a lot, but you can combine some of them into one thing! Like Clan and Clank Rank, kits and parents/siblings can just be family, and strengths and weaknesses can just be one thing, just depends on formatting.**

 ****NOTE**: If you do not use my form, just please put name, age, gender, clan, and personality, at LEAST, otherwise it gets WAY confusing.**

* * *

NightClan

 _Leader:_

 _Deputy:_

 _Medicine Cat:_

 _Warriors:_

 _Apprentices:_

 _Queens:_

 _Elders:_

* * *

DawnClan

 _Leader:_

 _Deputy:_

 _Medicine Cat:_

 _Warriors:_

 _Apprentices:_

 _Queens:_

 _Elders:_

* * *

DuskClan

 _Leader:_

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

 _Elders:_

* * *

 **Anyways, please submit your OC's! I know I am asking A LOT, but I have had a lot of experience, so maybe this could help...?**

 **Anyways, here is a short story thing since I do not wish FanFiction to ban this story or me;**

* * *

The cold, icy wind nipped and bit at his pelt, which was damp, looking darker then it originally was, it mostly flat against his body, but some fur stuck up.

His cold, gray-blue eyes stared down at the rippling pool, and he was to cold and tired to even wince at the throbbing pain that ached in his chest-thought it frankly ached all over.

Memories of the fateful day stung him like a sharp thorn, it was a good day.

 _His mother had groomed his pale gray pelt, his black patches standing out, his kitten fur fluffed out. He was the perfect mix, his father was a pale gray tabby with gray eyes, his mother a solid black she-cat, with only a pale muzzle, he inherited that mark, though it was still black, and he also took after her blue eyes._

 _His eldest sister took more after their father, if a tad darker, and has more green-blue eyes, and his younger brother was black like their mother except with white paws, and gray lining his big green eyes._

 _They were all messing around as their parents watch joyfully, his older sister name was simply Pebble, apparently to their parents she looked like a pebble when she was born, while his younger brother was more unique, as it being Ashely, shorten to Ash, because of the gray lining his eyes._

 _They were getting closer to the edge of a rather big pond that was rather deep, especially for a kit._

 _Their parents didn't notice._

 _Until it happen._

 _His sister, Pebble, had shoved him off of Ash, since they were playing on different teams, and he fell into the water._

 _Now, if a full grown cat stepped into it, it would only come a few mouse-tails above their paws, but he was young, and he panicked._

 _He thrashed widely, water splashing, and he drifted more out to the deeper end, as his siblings cried out for help._

 _His father noticed, diving after his son, struggling to get a hold of him before he nudged him along, and his mother met him half way, running to the banks and soon setting him down, but then...his father didn't move_

 _It was so clear..._

 _His father cried out in utter pain, blood pooling into the once blue pond, and he remember his father tail go missing._

 _Their gave a startled cry, running to her mate, who had tried to tell her to run, but she wouldn't listen, and got to close._

 _Seconds later, she also cried out in pain._

 _The water lapped at their belly fur, and he was shocked to see blood soak from her belly, a gurgling coughing nose uttering from her lips, and she collapsed as his father cried out in pain and shock._

 _His father tried to push his mates limp body close to the shore, but he fell to his belly when the strange being grabbed his leg, a crack filling the leg, and Pebble cried out, it was happening so fast that they only realized what happened._

 _Now not as surprised, his two siblings jumped in, struggling, having seen their parents swim once or twice, and trying their best to copy as they reached their mothers body, trying to push her, and actually got far._

 _Oh, but he saw everything._

 _Crippled, his father struggled to keep his head above the surface, and the thing was so quick, it was hard to see what it was._

 _Its slightly round head jumped from the water, a sorta beak gleaming as it bit onto the side of his fathers neck, pulling a patch of flesh from pale gray tom before retreating to strike again._

 _His father fell dead._

 _Startled, his brother and sister didn't focus, and they both dipped under water, and for five horrifying seconds, they didn't rise._

 _It might've been less painful._

 _The strange creature had friends._

 _Ash was first, having been the weakest, and was thrashing, turning, taking in more water then he was meant._

 _It was quick as lightning._

 _The creature head snapped from the water, grabbing his brother...and biting him in half, his upper body and lower being barely held together by strings of flesh and the monster holding it._

 _A scream resounded through the air from his sister._

 _His mother had finally gained consciousness, though was weak as she realized what was happening,and swiftly picked up her daughter, crawling to the best of her ability to land, fear ringing in her eyes._

 _It was no use._

 _The other monster snapped forward, wrenching Pebble from his mothers grip, and his sister-and what remained of her-fell from his mothers grasp._

 _Scared, and only having her one son left, she surged forward with any strength she had left, and dragged her bloody body to the shore, her son scrambling to help how he could._

 _They left the blood bath behind, his mother heaving as she kept her son close, licking his head._

 _"I'm...sorry...Du...sk"_

 _Her words were short, choppy, and she seemed so tired..._

 _He cried, yelled, commanded her not to go...but he was a fool._

 _She died, and he slept by her body for a quarter-moon, and when his hunger finally over came his grief, he moved on, to shaken to look at that deadly pond for a long time._

The pale gray and black tom fur burned with anger, daring for any of those monsters to come up, to even bite one of his long whiskers off, but of course it didn't.

Troubled by grief, he crawled to where there laid a few bumps in the ground, and laid there...only whispering a few words...

"I hold you dear to my heart, my dear family, I love, and miss you..."

* * *

 **Bit sad and short, but I enjoyed it.**

 **Submit away!**


	2. Update on postions!

NightClan

 **Leader:** Ravenstar, a raven black thick-furred-kinda shorter-she-cat with white legs and a white tuft on her chest, and light green eyes

 **Deputy:** Crowheart, large jet black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Tallpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** Daisycloud, a pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Featherpaw  & Wolfpaw)

 _Apprentice, Rabbitpaw_

Mudfoot, a dark brown tom with light-brown stripes, and pale green eyes (Father to Featherpaw & Wolfpaw)

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Flamepelt, a mostly ginger tabby tom with a white belly and front paws, and pale green eyes (Father to Leafpaw and Tallpaw)

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Littlefang, a small black tom with a white belly and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Snowtooth, a bulky snow-white tom with vibrant green eyes (Father to Whitepaw & Rabbitpaw)

Cloudwhiskers, a small white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Whitepaw & Rabbitpaw)

Mintpelt, pale grey she-cat mottled with darker smears and green eyes

(No more apprentices are needed in this clan!)

 **Apprentices:** Featherpaw, a short light brown furred tom with darker brown spots all over his body and amber-brown eyes

Wolfpaw, a short furred pale ginger-sandy colored tom who almost appears white with light green eyes

Leafpaw, a rather pretty black she-cat with white-sandy colored tipped paws and tail tip with simple blue eyes

Rabbitpaw, a white tom with pale/light blue eyes

Whitepaw, a solid snow colored tom with dark blue eyes

Tallpaw, a mostly black tom with a white patch on his eyes and amber eyes

 **Queens:** Badgertail, a mostly black she-cat with a faint white stripe running down her head to the tip of her tai, and yellow eyes, (mother to Flamepelt's kits, Shadowkit, a mostly white she-cat with ginger and black patches and has light blue eyes, and Lightkit, a pale ginger tabby she-kit with pale yellow-green eyes, and mother to Tallpaw and Leafpaw)

 **Elders:** Shredear, a white tom with black patches and green eyes, and a badly shredded left ear

* * *

DawnClan

 **Leader:** Rosestar, a red-ginger she-cat with light brown, kinda coppery colored, paws, and green eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:** Whitemist, a mostly white she-cat with a light-gray tabby patches and pale green eyes (Mother to Brookpaw)

Stone, a darker gray tabby with dark blue eyes (Father to Brookpaw)

 **Apprentices:** Brookpaw, a white and light gray short-furred small she-cat, with a white mask and light green eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

DuskClan

 **Leader:** Jaystar, a small dark grey tabby tom with white paws and dark green eyes

 **Deputy:** Grasstail, a brown tabby tom with a long ringed tail and lively green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 _Apprentice, Flowerpaw_

 **Warriors:** Blackwing, a jet blacks she-cat, with only her front right paw being a lighter shade, and blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Ravenfeather, a black furred she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Adderpelt, a small dark ginger tom with white paws and pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Brindlepaw_

Skyfeather, a light gray feathery fur gray tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** Flowerpaw, a dark brown she-cat with a light brown underbelly and paws and simple green eyes

Rainpaw, a gray and white pelted she-cat with amber eyes and long fur

Stonepaw, a dark gray tom with amber eyes and a white tail

Brindlepaw, a white she-cat with beige and black tabby patches and blue eyes

 **Queens:** Dapplefall, a white she cat with brown dapples and amber eyes, (mother to Jaystar's kits, Stonekit, a pale grey striped tom with amber eyes, the left one he is blind in, and Honeykit, a brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes)

 **Elders:**


	3. Updated Ranks Again! :D

_Loving all the OC's so far! A big bunch this time!_

 _thank you so much everyone! And I will try to write at least the prologue soon since everyone has been waiting for a bit!_

* * *

NightClan

 **Leader:** Ravenstar, a raven black thick-furred-kinda shorter-she-cat with white legs and a white tuft on her chest, and light green eyes

 **Deputy:** Crowheart, large jet black tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Tallpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Fallenfeather, a soft short-furred brown she-cat with a white speckles on her rear and a ring of white on her long tail, and she has dark blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Daisycloud, a pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Featherpaw  & Wolfpaw)

 _Apprentice, Rabbitpaw_

Mudfoot, a dark brown tom with light-brown stripes, and pale green eyes (Father to Featherpaw & Wolfpaw)

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Flamepelt, a mostly ginger tabby tom with a white belly and front paws, and pale green eyes (Father to Leafpaw and Tallpaw)

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Littlefang, a small black tom with a white belly and blue eyes

Snowtooth, a bulky snow-white tom with vibrant green eyes (Father to Whitepaw & Rabbitpaw)

Cloudwhiskers, a small white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Whitepaw & Rabbitpaw)

 _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Mintpelt, pale grey she-cat mottled with darker smears and green eyes

Lightningstripe, a coppery tom with jagged black stripes and yellow eyes

Blackfrost, a lean black tom with a white throat and chest, and green eyes

Brownfur, a simple brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainstream, a dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Leafstripe, a brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitemist, a white-gray she-cat with green eyes

Dustycloud, a long furred worry dusty brown tabby tom with beautiful pale blue eyes

Whitetalon, a gray and white tom with amber eyes

(No more apprentices are needed in this clan!)

 **Apprentices:** Featherpaw, a short light brown furred tom with darker brown spots all over his body and amber-brown eyes

Wolfpaw, a short furred pale ginger-sandy colored tom who almost appears white with light green eyes

Leafpaw, a rather pretty black she-cat with white-sandy colored tipped paws and tail tip with simple blue eyes

Rabbitpaw, a white tom with pale/light blue eyes

Whitepaw, a solid snow colored tom with dark blue eyes

Tallpaw, a mostly black tom with a white patch on his eyes and amber eyes

 **Queens:** Badgertail, a mostly black she-cat with a faint white stripe running down her head to the tip of her tai, and yellow eyes, (mother to Flamepelt's kits, Shadowkit, a mostly white she-cat with ginger and black patches and has light blue eyes, and Lightkit, a pale ginger tabby she-kit with pale yellow-green eyes, and mother to Tallpaw and Leafpaw)

Dewpool, a red she-cat with light blue eyes, (mother to Whitetalon's kits, Smallkit, a small white tom with amber eyes, Antkit, a red tom with black ears and blue eyes, and Stormkit, a gray and white she cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders:** Shredear, a white tom with black patches and green eyes, and a badly shredded left ear

* * *

DawnClan

 **Leader:** Rosestar, a red-ginger she-cat with light brown, kinda coppery colored, paws, and green eyes

 **Deputy:** Palecloud, a long-furred pale beige she-cat with a white chest, belly, and paws with hazel brown eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Darkbreeze, a white long furred she-cat with a black stripe on her underbelly and black legs and lake blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Tansypaw_

 **Warriors:** Larkwing, a beautiful calico with pale green eyes (Mother to Brookpaw)

Stoneheart, a solid stone gray tom with dark blue eyes (Father to Brookpaw)

Grayfoot, a mottled gray and brown long-furred tom with pale yellow-green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Brookpaw, a white and light gray pacthed short-furred small she-cat with a light gray striped tail and green eyes

Tansypaw, a white and brown ticked patterned cat with brown-amber-hazel like eyes.

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

DuskClan

 **Leader:** Jaystar, a small dark grey tabby tom with white paws and dark green eyes

 **Deputy:** Grasstail, a brown tabby tom with a long ringed tail and lively green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Snowdust, a solid white long furred blue eyed she-cat

 _Apprentice, Flowerpaw_

 **Warriors:** Blackwing, a jet blacks she-cat, with only her front right paw being a lighter shade, and blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Ravenfeather, a black furred she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Adderpelt, a small dark ginger tom with white paws and pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Brindlepaw_

Skyfeather, a light gray feathery fur gray tom with blue eyes

Hailfern, a white spikey short-furred tom, with one ginger ear and yellow eyes

Ashspot, a spotted gray tabby with pale blue eyes

Rocktooth, a bulky, muscular, solid stone gray tom with big amber eyes

Sandheart, a sandy tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail and small green eyes

Windstorm, a pale light gray-silvery tabby tom with blue eyes

Lightbreeze, a pale-sandy ginger, medium furred, tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Stormheart, a long furred mottled-stripe gray tom with pale green eyes

Blackbee, a small tawny-pale brown tom with black stripes, small but thorn sharp claws, and yellow eyes

Gingerbelly, a mostly beige she-cat with a ginger belly and striking blue eyes

Mistlenose, a black and gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and white legs and green-blue eyes

Mosswing, a mostly white she-cat with brown, black, and ginger patches, along with vibrant green eyes

Scorchstripe, a ginger and black tabby with amber eyes

Emberfeather, a fiery ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Flowerpaw, a dark brown she-cat with a light brown underbelly and paws and simple green eyes

Rainpaw, a gray and white pelted she-cat with amber eyes and long fur

Stonepaw, a dark gray tom with amber eyes and a white tail

Brindlepaw, a white she-cat with beige and black tabby patches and blue eyes

 **Queens:** Dapplefall, a white she cat with brown dapples and amber eyes, (mother to Jaystar's kits, Stonekit, a pale grey striped tom with amber eyes, the left one he is blind in, and Honeykit, a brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes)

Brightmist, a strong but beautiful golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes, (mother to Rocktooth kits, Maplekit, a big brown and white tom with amber eyes, Cloudkit, a solid pale gray she-kit with bright amber eyes, Dovekit, a gray tabby she-kit with golden/tawny patches and a white belly, and yellow eyes, and Goldenkit, a golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes)

 **Elders:** Mallowberry, a ginger and grey she-cat with dull blue eyes


	4. Only a Little More to Go!

_Just need a few more warriors and some queens and elders in DawnClan, and one more queen in NightClan or DuskClan, and two or one more elder in DuskClan or NightClan, and this allegiance will be done! I got some of the prologue written as well, so when I get it done and put it up I will notify everyone!  
_

* * *

NightClan

 **Leader:** Ravenstar, a raven black thick-furred-kinda shorter-she-cat with white legs and a white tuft on her chest, and light green eyes

 **Deputy:** Crowheart, large jet black tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Tallpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Fallenheart, a soft short-furred brown she-cat with a white speckles on her lower spine, and a white ring around her tail and pretty blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

 **Warriors:** Daisycloud, a pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Featherpaw  & Wolfpaw)

 _Apprentice, Rabbitpaw_

Mudfoot, a dark brown tom with light-brown stripes, and pale green eyes (Father to Featherpaw & Wolfpaw)

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Flamepelt, a mostly ginger tabby tom with a white belly and front paws, and pale green eyes (Father to Leafpaw and Tallpaw)

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Littlefang, a small black tom with a white belly and blue eyes

Snowtooth, a bulky snow-white tom with vibrant green eyes (Father to Whitepaw & Rabbitpaw)

Cloudwhiskers, a small white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Whitepaw & Rabbitpaw)

 _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Mintpelt, pale grey she-cat mottled with darker smears and green eyes

Lightningstripe, a coppery tom with jagged black stripes and yellow eyes

Blackfrost, a lean black tom with a white throat and chest, and green eyes

Brownfur, a simple brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainstream, a dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Leafstripe, a brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitemist, a white-gray she-cat with green eyes

Dustycloud, a long furred worry dusty brown tabby tom with beautiful pale blue eyes

Whitetalon, a gray and white tom with amber eyes

Hawksnow, a bulky brown and white tom with dark blue eyes

Cindercloud, a dark gray she-cat with black stripes and pale blue eyes

(No more apprentices are needed in this clan!)

 **Apprentices:** Featherpaw, a short light brown furred tom with darker brown spots all over his body and amber-brown eyes

Wolfpaw, a short furred pale ginger-sandy colored tom who almost appears white with light green eyes

Leafpaw, a rather pretty black she-cat with white-sandy colored tipped paws and tail tip with simple blue eyes

Rabbitpaw, a white tom with pale/light blue eyes

Whitepaw, a solid snow colored tom with dark blue eyes

Tallpaw, a mostly black tom with a white patch on his eyes and amber eyes

Ashpaw, a light gray short-furred she-cat with white patches and short ears tipped with white and eyes that are sky blue, that appear to be narrowed

 **Queens:** Badgertail, a mostly black she-cat with a faint white stripe running down her head to the tip of her tai, and yellow eyes, (mother to Flamepelt's kits, Shadowkit, a mostly white she-cat with ginger and black patches and has light blue eyes, and Lightkit, a pale ginger tabby she-kit with pale yellow-green eyes, and mother to Tallpaw and Leafpaw)

Dewpool, a red she-cat with light blue eyes, (mother to Whitetalon's kits, Smallkit, a small white tom with amber eyes, Antkit, a red tom with black ears and blue eyes, and Stormkit, a gray and white she cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders:** Shredear, a white tom with black patches and green eyes, and a badly shredded left ear

* * *

DawnClan

 **Leader:** Rosestar, a red-ginger she-cat with light brown, kinda coppery colored, paws, and green eyes

 **Deputy:** Palecloud, a long-furred pale beige she-cat with a white chest, belly, and paws with hazel brown eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Darkbreeze, a white long furred tom with a black stripe on his underbelly and black legs and lake blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Tansypaw_

 **Warriors:** Whitemist, a mostly white she-cat with a light grey tabby patches and pale green eyes (Mother to Brookpaw)

Pebblenose, a pale gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes (Father to Brookpaw)

Adderblaze, a dusty brown tom with jagged black stripes and bright amber eyes

Grayfoot, a mottled gray and brown long-furred tom with pale yellow-green eyes

Skyheart, a dark ginger she-cat with black tail tip and a white front left paw and deep blue eyes

Oakbranch, a dark brown tom with white patches and a black muzzle and green eyes

Stonethorn, a very dark gray tom with a white marking on his forehead and forest green eyes

Stormfrost, a black tom with a white tipped tail, ears, and two front paws with icy blue eyes (Father to Willowpaw & Crowpaw)

Flameflower, a light ginger tabby she-cat with a fluffy white tail and amber eyes (Mother to Willowpaw & Crowpaw)

Rainfeather, a light gray tabby with a brown spot on her head and glowing amber eyes

Emberwing, a black pelted she-cat with light brown patches and long whiskers and bright green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Brookpaw, a white and light gray pacthed short-furred small she-cat with a light gray striped tail and green eyes

Tansypaw, a white and brown ticked patterned cat with brown-amber-hazel like eyes.

Willowpaw, a gray tabby with a white patch on her face and green eyes

Crowpaw, a strong ginger tabby tom with fierce looking green eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

DuskClan

 **Leader:** Jaystar, a small dark grey tabby tom with white paws and dark green eyes

 **Deputy:** Grasstail, a brown tabby tom with a long ringed tail and lively green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Snowdust, a solid white long furred blue eyed she-cat

 _Apprentice, Flowerpaw_

 **Warriors:** Blackwing, a jet blacks she-cat, with only her front right paw being a lighter shade, and blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Ravenfeather, a black furred she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Adderpelt, a small dark ginger tom with white paws and pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Brindlepaw_

Skyfeather, a light gray feathery fur gray tom with blue eyes

Hailfern, a white spikey short-furred tom, with one ginger ear and yellow eyes

Ashspot, a spotted gray tabby with pale blue eyes

Rocktooth, a bulky, muscular, solid stone gray tom with big amber eyes

Sandheart, a sandy tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail and small green eyes

Windstorm, a pale light gray-silvery tabby tom with blue eyes

Lightbreeze, a pale-sandy ginger, medium furred, tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Stormheart, a long furred mottled-stripe gray tom with pale green eyes

Blackbee, a small tawny-pale brown tom with black stripes, small but thorn sharp claws, and yellow eyes

Gingerbelly, a mostly beige she-cat with a ginger belly and striking blue eyes

Mistlenose, a black and gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and white legs and green-blue eyes

Mosswing, a mostly white she-cat with brown, black, and ginger patches, along with vibrant green eyes

Scorchstripe, a ginger and black tabby with amber eyes

Emberfeather, a fiery ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Flowerpaw, a dark brown she-cat with a light brown underbelly and paws and simple green eyes

Rainpaw, a gray and white pelted she-cat with amber eyes and long fur

Stonepaw, a dark gray tom with amber eyes and a white tail

Brindlepaw, a white she-cat with beige and black tabby patches and blue eyes

 **Queens:** Dapplefall, a white she cat with brown dapples and amber eyes, (mother to Jaystar's kits, Stonekit, a pale grey striped tom with amber eyes, the left one he is blind in, and Honeykit, a brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes)

Brightmist, a strong but beautiful golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes, (mother to Rocktooth kits, Maplekit, a big brown and white tom with amber eyes, Cloudkit, a solid pale gray she-kit with bright amber eyes, Dovekit, a gray tabby she-kit with golden/tawny patches and a white belly, and yellow eyes, and Goldenkit, a golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes)

 **Elders:** Mallowberry, a ginger and grey she-cat with dull blue eyes

* * *

 _To let you know, Servo, in case you are confused by me putting Pebblenose as Brookpaw's father, I had a thought that Pebblenose and Whitemist broke up, due to him never wanting kits, and they agreed they Brookpaw wouldn't be told he was her father. And Adderblaze, a friend of Whitemist, decided to step in as her father, and Brookpaw never suspected as she just assumed she got her mothers looks._

 _That okay with you?_


	5. Finished!

This is the final form!

* * *

NightClan

 **Leader:** Ravenstar, a raven black thick-furred-kinda shorter-she-cat with white legs and a white tuft on her chest, and light green eyes

 **Deputy:** Crowheart, large jet black tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Tallpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Fallenheart, a soft short-furred brown she-cat with a white speckles on her lower spine, and a white ring around her tail and pretty blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

 **Warriors:** Daisycloud, a pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Featherpaw  & Wolfpaw)

 _Apprentice, Rabbitpaw_

Mudfoot, a dark brown tom with light-brown stripes, and pale green eyes (Father to Featherpaw & Wolfpaw)

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Flamepelt, a mostly ginger tabby tom with a white belly and front paws, and pale green eyes (Father to Leafpaw and Tallpaw)

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Littlefang, a small black tom with a white belly and blue eyes

Snowtooth, a bulky snow-white tom with vibrant green eyes (Father to Whitepaw & Rabbitpaw)

Cloudwhiskers, a small white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Whitepaw & Rabbitpaw)

 _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Mintpelt, pale grey she-cat mottled with darker smears and green eyes

Lightningstripe, a coppery tom with jagged black stripes and yellow eyes

Blackfrost, a lean black tom with a white throat and chest, and green eyes

Brownfur, a simple brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainstream, a dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Leafstripe, a brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitemist, a white-gray she-cat with green eyes

Dustycloud, a long furred worry dusty brown tabby tom with beautiful pale blue eyes

Whitetalon, a gray and white tom with amber eyes

Hawksnow, a bulky brown and white tom with dark blue eyes

Cindercloud, a dark gray she-cat with black stripes and pale blue eyes

Mouseshade, a dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and pale green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Featherpaw, a short light brown furred tom with darker brown spots all over his body and amber-brown eyes

Wolfpaw, a short furred pale ginger-sandy colored tom who almost appears white with light green eyes

Leafpaw, a rather pretty black she-cat with white-sandy colored tipped paws and tail tip with simple blue eyes

Rabbitpaw, a white tom with pale/light blue eyes

Whitepaw, a solid snow colored tom with dark blue eyes

Tallpaw, a mostly black tom with a white patch on his eyes and amber eyes

Ashpaw, a light gray short-furred she-cat with white patches and short ears tipped with white and eyes that are sky blue, that appear to be narrowed

 **Queens:** Badgertail, a mostly black she-cat with a faint white stripe running down her head to the tip of her tai, and yellow eyes, (mother to Flamepelt's kits, Shadowkit, a mostly white she-cat with ginger and black patches and has light blue eyes, and Lightkit, a pale ginger tabby she-kit with pale yellow-green eyes, and mother to Tallpaw and Leafpaw)

Dewpool, a red she-cat with light blue eyes, (mother to Whitetalon's kits, Smallkit, a small white tom with amber eyes, Antkit, a red tom with black ears and blue eyes, and Stormkit, a gray and white she cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders:** Shredear, a white tom with black patches and green eyes, and a badly shredded left ear

* * *

DawnClan

 **Leader:** Rosestar, a red-ginger she-cat with light brown, kinda coppery colored, paws, and green eyes

 **Deputy:** Palecloud, a long-furred pale beige she-cat with a white chest, belly, and paws with hazel brown eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Darkbreeze, a white long furred tom with a black stripe on his underbelly and black legs and lake blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Tansypaw_

 **Warriors:** Whitemist, a mostly white she-cat with a light grey tabby patches and pale green eyes (Mother to Brookpaw)

Pebblenose, a pale gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes (Father to Brookpaw)

Adderblaze, a dusty brown tom with jagged black stripes and bright amber eyes

Grayfoot, a mottled gray and brown long-furred tom with pale yellow-green eyes

Skyheart, a dark ginger she-cat with black tail tip and a white front left paw and deep blue eyes

Oakbranch, a dark brown tom with white patches and a black muzzle and green eyes

Stonethorn, a very dark gray tom with a white marking on his forehead and forest green eyes

 _Apprentice, Bluepaw_

Stormfrost, a black tom with a white tipped tail, ears, and two front paws with icy blue eyes (Father to Willowpaw & Crowpaw)

Flameflower, a light ginger tabby she-cat with a fluffy white tail and amber eyes (Mother to Willowpaw & Crowpaw)

Rainfeather, a light gray tabby she-cat with a black spot on her head and glowing amber eyes

Emberwing, a black pelted she-cat with light brown patches and long whiskers and bright green eyes

Whitenose, a black and white tom with blue eyes

Blossomshine, a calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Finchthroat, a sandy tabby tom with a ginger throat and blue-green eyes

Robinflight, a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Cinderspots, a pale gray speckled she-cat with dark blue eyes

Icetooth, a silver dappled tom with yellow eyes

Ivystripe, a brown she-cat with darker stripes and dark green eyes

Mapleclaw, a bulky dark brown and white tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** Brookpaw, a white and light gray pacthed short-furred small she-cat with a light gray striped tail and green eyes

Tansypaw, a white and brown ticked patterned cat with brown-amber-hazel like eyes.

Willowpaw, a gray tabby with a white patch on her face and green eyes

Crowpaw, a strong ginger tabby tom with fierce looking green eyes

Bluepaw, a blue-gray she-cat with gray-blue eyes

 **Queens:** Antleg, a dark ginger tabby she-cat with a pale belly and amber eyes, (mates with Whitenose)

 **Elders:**

Dappleleaf, a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Brightfire, a dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and yellow eyes

Foxfang, a bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Graybreeze, a wiry pale gray she-cat with dark green eyes

* * *

DuskClan

 **Leader:** Jaystar, a small dark grey tabby tom with white paws and dark green eyes

 **Deputy:** Grasstail, a brown tabby tom with a long ringed tail and lively green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Snowdust, a solid white long furred blue eyed she-cat

 _Apprentice, Lightpaw_

 **Warriors:** Blackwing, a jet blacks she-cat, with only her front right paw being a lighter shade, and blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Ravenfeather, a black furred she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Adderpelt, a small dark ginger tom with white paws and pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Brindlepaw_

Skyfeather, a light gray feathery fur gray tom with blue eyes

Hailfern, a white spikey short-furred tom, with one ginger ear and yellow eyes

Ashspot, a spotted gray tabby with pale blue eyes

Rocktooth, a bulky, muscular, solid stone gray tom with big amber eyes

Sandheart, a sandy tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail and small green eyes

Windstorm, a pale light gray-silvery tabby tom with blue eyes

Lightbreeze, a pale-sandy ginger, medium furred, tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Stormheart, a long furred mottled-stripe gray tom with pale green eyes

Blackbee, a small tawny-pale brown tom with black stripes, small but thorn sharp claws, and yellow eyes

Gingerbelly, a mostly beige she-cat with a ginger belly and striking blue eyes

Mistlenose, a black and gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and white legs and green-blue eyes

Mosswing, a mostly white she-cat with brown, black, and ginger patches, along with vibrant green eyes

Scorchstripe, a ginger and black tabby with amber eyes

Emberfeather, a fiery ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sunstep, a long-furred golden tabby with his back legs, front feet, and chest white and stormy gray-blue eyes

Tigertooth, a ginger-brown tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** Flowerpaw, a dark brown she-cat with a light brown underbelly and paws and simple green eyes

Rainpaw, a gray and white pelted she-cat with amber eyes and long fur

Stonepaw, a dark gray tom with amber eyes and a white tail

Brindlepaw, a white she-cat with beige and black tabby patches and blue eyes

Light paw, a silky furred she-cat with light beige fur and a fluffy plume of a tail with wide amber eyes

 **Queens:** Dapplefall, a white she cat with brown dapples and amber eyes, (mother to Jaystar's kits, Stonekit, a pale grey striped tom with amber eyes, the left one he is blind in, and Honeykit, a brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes, and foster mother to Aspenkit, a mottled ginger and brown she-kit, with her muzzle, chest, underbelly, and feet being white with lightly visible tabby stripes on her forelegs and green eyes.)

Brightmist, a strong but beautiful golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes, (mother to Rocktooth kits, Maplekit, a big brown and white tom with amber eyes, Cloudkit, a solid pale gray she-kit with bright amber eyes, Dovekit, a gray tabby she-kit with golden/tawny patches and a white belly, and yellow eyes, and Goldenkit, a golden tabby tom with dark amber eyes)

Rosethorn, a lithe ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, (mates with Rowantail)

 **Elders:** Mallowberry, a ginger and grey she-cat with dull blue eyes

Snowlight, a young white she-cat with pale red-pink eyes (Albino, was forced to be an elder due to she could not preform warrior duties)

* * *

A HUGE thank you to everyone who participated! I admit, may be hard to keep track of every cat, but I shall try my best!

The story is up, under the name of **Warrior Cat's: The Three Clan's of Day** , and the prologue is done and I shall be adding this exact allegiance to the second chapter.

Thank you for everything! Ya'll are amazing! :D


End file.
